Bonds of the Ever Eternal
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: An accident leaves the Seigaku Tennis Team with two missing Tennis Members, one silly Kikumaru, Eiji, and fear inducing Fuji, Shuusuke...leaving the rest of the student in their class looking down a well, where both boys should be, but neither were.


**Bonds of the Ever Eternal**

**Summary: An accident leaves the Seigaku Tennis Team with two missing Tennis Members, one silly Kikumaru, Eiji, and fear inducing Fuji, Shuusuke...leaving the rest of the student in their class looking down a well, where both boys **_**should**_** be, but **_**neither**_** were.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Shuusuke/Kagome/Eiji**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Eiji ran up the stairs to his eldest sisters room with an upset pout on his face, "Maa~ nee-chan! You used my toothpaste again, Nya!"

A soft chuckle came from her as she held out a new tube, "Here, I got it after I went to the store yesterday, I forgot about it."

"WAH! SANKYU~!" He hugged his sister happily, taking the tube happily before exiting his sisters room.

"Eiji, where is your school going on their trip today?"

"Mm...Sunset Shrine!"

"In Tokyo?"

"Mmhm," he answered his mom as he brushed his teeth, looking in the mirror excitedly as he did. "Mm..." he spit into the sink before rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash and drinking some water. "Ahh," he sighed gleefully, "Yeah, it's a two hour drive, but at least we get a break from tennis and school work."

"Haha, right, I bet the teacher has you write a four page report on the shrine, or something."

Eiji stuck out his tongue at his older brother who was sitting on the counter top with a bento in his hands.

"Stick your tongue out, and I'll cut it off,"

His other brother commented as he popped Eiji on the head.

"Ahh~ so mean...kaa-san!"

"Boys, no fighting...here Eiji, oh...and this is for Shuusuke-Kun."

Eiji grinned happily as he took the two slightly larger than normal Bento lunches. "Wah, Sugoi!"

"Hmm, it'll be a long day, so enjoy it."

"Kay!" Eiji kissed his mother on the cheek, placing both lunches at the bottom of his bag, he looked at his tennis bag and frowned, sighing, he rolled his eyes, and opened his tennis bag, pulling the lunches from his backpack, and placing them in a cloth neatly before adding them to his tennis bag. He couldn't bring himself to leave it, even if he didn't have tennis practice today, it didn't feel normal to leave his house on a weekday without it. "Bai-bai!"

He ran from his house and left, running into Momoshiro, Ryoma and Shuusuke who were walking by as he stepped out.

"Ah, Eiji..."

"Ochibi!" Eiji cried as he bounced over and hugged the younger tennis regular.

"Oh..." Ryoma looked at him as if he just noticed him, so zoned out with what he was thinking to notice who it was that he was with or what they were talking about. "Eiji-Senpai,"

"Hm? You okay, Ochibi?"

Ryoma nodded, "Ah...you and Fuji-Senpai are going on a..."

"FIELDTRIP!" Eiji cried out before Ryoma could finish his sentence, "Wahooo~!"

Shuusuke smiled at his teammate, classmate, and best friend. "Mah...Eiji, you are excited, but...why are you bringing your tennis bag?"

Eiji blushed, "It feels strange, Nya...not having it with me on a weekday."

Shuusuke nodded and smiled, "I understand what you mean," He shrugged his shoulder and his own tennis bag fell slightly into view for the red head.

"Hee...hee..."

"Lucky..." Momo muttered, "We still have practice...with Tezuka in Germany, I don't have to worry about random 'one hundred laps' but...Oishi-Senpai is also scary sometimes..."

Shuusuke laughed, "I'll be sure to let Tezuka know that you miss his rigorous training drills, I talk to him online at night, so it should be no problem relaying the message."

Momo shook his head vigorously, "Haha, no, no, you don't have to do that! Wish him well though!"

Ryoma raised a brow as he watched Momo sighed fearfully at the thought of Tezuka relaying a message to Oishi to up their training regime.

**-x-x-x-**

Eiji could barely keep himself seated as they neared the Sunset Shrine. He sat next to Shuusuke, so it wasn't too bad sitting on the bus for two long hours, and since they were in the back, they had some privacy. Their seat was kept out of view of the mirror, and their teacher, so Shuusuke playfully kept him entertained. Though, they would separate occasionally from Shuusuke's _fun_ if he thought someone might turn around, or ask him something, he was really good at predicting such things, though, Eiji would always look away ad eye the scenery to avoid people seeing his flushed cheeks. Shuusuke could be cruel in his playfulness, it wasn't like Eiji's. Eiji liked hugging, and snuggling, and jumping, and playing...Shuusuke liked hugging, and snuggling, and touching, and feeling...caressing...experiencing...learning...kissing and loving. The very thought of Shuusuke's type of fun, made Eiji's whole face burn red, but it was okay...Eiji liked to play with Shuusuke, they were best friends, and he was always nice to him, so it was okay. He gave a silly laugh as he felt a pair of lips on his neck and turned, giving Shuusuke a catlike smile. "Shuusuke is very playful today,"

"...saa..." Shuusuke gave a small smile and opened his eyes, staring straight into Eiji's own eyes as he looked somewhat surprised at the sudden revealing of Shuusuke's eyes, "Eiji makes me playful...I can completely blame you for the fun I so greatly enjoy..."

"That's okay, Nya! It can be my fault...ah...Shuusuke! We're here!" Eiji stood in his seat and pointed to the Shrine that was now coming into view.

"Hmm...so we are..."

_The winds of change were burling forth towards the Sunset Shrine, where a new adventure was soon to partake, and for three souls, it was an adventure that they'd never forget._

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed, this is the first chapter, I have a lot of this already planned out, so tell me what you guys think and I'll write more. If you want more chapter though, I need at the LEAST ten reviews, and this goes for my other stories. If you want them updated, go review them, because quite frankly, I write over a thousand words for most chapters, sometimes more than two thousand, and occasionally, depending on the story, I can get up to three, four or five thousand words per chapter, I would think my readers could take a few moments to tell me what they think, in ten words or less. I would still have written nine hundred and ninety words more than your reviews. It takes me about an hour to write a thousand word chapters, how long does it take to write a ten word review? I love you guys, but I get hardly any reviews for any of my fics, I feel like no one is reading what I write, and if that's the case...I don't know why I bother.**


End file.
